Colour Panel Puzzle
The Colour Panel Puzzle The Colour Panel Puzzle ''another one of the 4 puzzles found in the maps of BEAR. The puzzle consists of 4 white panels when clicked it will go through a rotation of colours. The ''Colour Panel Puzzle Codes ''are random. There are 8 Colours in the ''Colour Panel Puzzle : ''Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Pink, Purple & Black How to solve For each map, there is a different code. The code is hidden throughout the maps and changes position. All the codes though don't say exactly what are the colours in them, instead they're just shorten to 2 letters, (or 1), and the font of them are in the colours they are supposed to represent. '''Where: Codes' Haunted Mansion # Near the playground, on the wall left side of the playground. # Outside the Roof of the House. # Next to the Wire Puzzle ''on a object, the next to the Entrance in the basement. # Inside the Roof on the house, near a Wire Puzzle. Lab # Color code is behind a tube next to the bridge. # Upstairs near crates go to a dead end. # go up stairs and take all the turns to the wire puzzle Backrooms # Found in a Dead End. # On a Wall, next to several Crates. # Where survivors are, leave the spawn and take a left. Keep going towards the Wire puzzle but then take a right. Take another right and then the first left. Once you can, turn left then take a right. The cheese should be right there. Once you get the cheese, turn around and turn right then left. Keep going straight until you go left then straight again. Follow the path until you get to the cheese # Check the room next to the cheese as well. Monochrome # On the House Wall on the Left. # Jump on small platforms to get to the Top. ( Next to some people standing on Each other. ) # Behind the Graveyard. The Undead Coming III # Is next to a Shop, next to a Big Pillar. # =Coming Soon= # =Coming Soon= The Abandon School # Found at the Desk next to some Lockers. (Also next to the Robot Bear Badge!) The Cheese Factory # Found behind the Cheese Factory, next to a Grey Container. # =Coming Soon= # =Coming Soon= Yoriks Resting Place # Color panel is found near a dead end next to a fireplace # Color code could be on the side of the church # It could also be found in the graveyard on the wall # In the office of the church '''Help Wanted!' I'm Still looking for the rest. If you have found one, please Edit the page, ( Or you can tell us. ) and put the location and map. Thank you. Screen-Shots for Filename3 Hey Filename3. More Screen-Shots Coming Soon! ''' '''Where : Colour Panels Haunted Mansion Located on the Ground. On a wall, next to a small House. Lab Located in a Room on the Left Wall, with 3 Test Tubes next to it. Backrooms Located near the Spawn, in the Dead End. Monochrome Located on the Graveyard next to the outside barrier on the left. The Undead Coming III Located on a wall, next to a Wooden House, also next to where players spawn. The Abandon School Located in a Computer Room on the left wall. The Cheese Factory Located at the start, next to the road on the left. Stuff For Filename3 Congratulations! You Solved the 2nd Clue and found where the next Clue was! Here's more Numbers. 9 19-5-23 20-8-5-13 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 9-14, OK! Next Clue is pretty easy. But Hard... Try and find the Person who is involved with this Secret, they'll tell you the Next Clue. Trivia * It goes in the Colour of the Rainbow! ( Red 1st, Orange 2nd, Yellow 3rd. You know the Rest... ) * The Map, Abandon School, has only 1 location of the Colour Code. Category:Puzzles